


KP: Complex Teenage Spy

by PonderRose



Category: Kim Possible (Cartoon)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Drama & Romance, F/M, Love, M/M, Spies & Secret Agents, Spy School, Teen Romance, Teenage Drama, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 16:40:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17646437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PonderRose/pseuds/PonderRose
Summary: The new Kim Possible trailer made me so mad that I started writing this fanfiction. It's Kim Possible except without all the "Disney Channel"; I like to think of it as Kim Possible for real teenagers and adults. Enjoy!





	KP: Complex Teenage Spy

You know, I’ve of the opinion that there are two types of teenagers in tv shows and movies. The first type is the innocent, perfect, doesn’t-know-what-sex-or-drugs-are teen. These are usually portrayed in kid shows; think the original Scooby Doo, Lizzie McGuire, etc. Side note: some may argue that Lizzie wasn’t a perfect teenager; she had “problems” and made “bad choices”. Uh huh, yeah. There’s an episode where Lizzie- a thirteen-year-old girl- wants to buy her first bra. She doesn’t know anything about the real world; trust me. 

The second type are the teenagers from shows geared more towards an actual teenage and adult audience. Some of these include Teen Wolf, Mean Girls, Pretty Little Lairs, etc. There is a huge difference between them and those in the former category. They’re more like…….. well actual teenagers. They drink, smoke, have relationships, drive, go to parties, have sex, and more. And I can already hear someone say “oh, but I didn’t do any of that when I was in high school; I was a good kid.” Yeah, you were, random boring person. But you’ve gotta believe me when I say that you’re the exception, not the norm. Even if you’re having sex or drinking yourself, you know what those are and probably a few individuals who partake in such activities. In essence, real life is a lot less Disney channel; teenagers are not that innocent and dull. 

Why am I telling you this? No one cares about my opinions on such matters. And yeah, that’s true. But I don’t really fall in either teenage category as per mentioned above. I’m anything but your basic, average girl; and that’s not me complimenting myself. I’m not a total narcissist. No, I am actually a spy, believe it or not. Ok, I know we’re moving into Disney channel territory here but believe me, I am also not a cartoon teenager; I’m a lot more……. complex than that. That’s one way to say I have personality. Well course, I mean I’m a secret spy so obviously I’m complex. What I mean is that I’m not a cookie-cutter teenage girl who just happens to be a spy. I’m also don’t have this super complicated, long, tragic backstory. See what I mean? I don’t fall in either teenage show camp. I’m my own thing completely…….. and that’s not necessarily a good thing. 

Oh yeah, one thing I should note about the whole “spy” thing- I’m part of an international organization which trains underage spies. What? You think I’d be a spy all on my own? Ha! No. Do you know how broke teenagers are? And I wish I could say that I was an A student with a part-time job, as well as being captain of the cheerleading squad, on top of being a world-class spy. I really wish I could but……. low key, this is real life and time isn’t this limitless commodity. So no; no part-time job; everything else is true. What does that mean? I’m poor as hell and need my school to pay for my gadgets and clothes. The good news is that anyone can join regardless of family background or how much your parents make. If you’re good, you’re in; the school pays for your tuition, living costs, and everything else. We even get an allowance…….. of ten pounds a week, but still. 

So yeah- me, age seventeen, living at an elite private spy school in Europe. We have to do missions to pass the semester; our final exams are usually “take down bad guy X in place Y in Z days”. Does it sound like fun? It is……… at times. We also have two partners; one junior and one from the same grade as us. But more on them later. If I’ve turned you off for not being “loyal enough to the source material”- whatever that might be- the door is that way. For everyone else, stick around. It’ll be a fun, mature-ish time.


End file.
